destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
Umbra 3.1 (performance) |gamemodes= Campaign Bounty Strike Raid Faction Wars |release= 9 Sept. 2014 |rating= }} Destiny is the name of an upcoming video game being developed by Bungie and published by Activision. Destiny is confirmed for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles. It is scheduled to be released on 9 Sept. 2014 Pre-Reveal The Destiny trademark was registered on 20 July 2009 by Podophobia Entertainment, a privately held company thought to be a Bungie affiliate (the company's registration documents with the state of Washington name Harold Ryan and Martin O'Donnell as its owners). The trademark has since been assigned to Bungie. The Destiny logo's trademark description refers to it as the logo for "computer game software downloadable from a global computer network," and was extended by Bungie in March 2011 and April 2013. Within Bungie, the project's codename prior to reveal was "Tiger." For months, Bungie itself was silent as to the title of its new project, but on 10 Feb. 2013, confirmed the name "Destiny" via a news post on its front page. ] On 17 Feb. 2013, in coordination with a media blitz, Bungie and Activision officially revealed Destiny through a video documentary and reveal trailer entitled Pathways Out of Darkness. On 7 Dec. 2013, Bungie announced that Destiny is scheduled to launch on 9 Sept. 2014. Franchise and Launch Information According to a contract between Bungie and Activision, the ''Destiny'' series will be a series of at least four massively multiplayer online (MMO) sci-fantasy action shooter titles, with the first game to be launched simultaneously on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One consoles. At Sony's PlayStation 4 reveal event in February 2013, Bungie and Activision also announced that Destiny will launch with "exclusive playable content" for Sony platforms. Destiny has not been announced for any other platform, and Bungie has stated that developing the game for other platforms would spread the company too thin (though it has not ruled out the possibility of a launch on PC at some point in the future). Though the launch date was originally expected to be in Q3/Q4 2013, the title was excluded from Activion's 2013 lineup. On 18 Feb. 2013, Activision stated through a press release that "Activision has not included the launch in its 2013 outlook and there should be no speculation or expectation of a different result." Since then, Bungie has confirmed a public beta in the summer of 2014 and Destiny's launch sometime thereafter in 2014, and has been stated as 9 Sept. 2014. Despite Destiny being a persistent world game with MMO elements, both Bungie and Activision have affirmed that there will be no subscription fee. There has been no confirmation either way about the presence of microtransactions in-game, but Bungie has stated that even if microtransactions are present, they will not be "pay-for-power" or "nickel and dime" schemes that confer an advantage upon players that pay extra. Destiny's Story and Universe }} For more information, please visit our article on Destiny's Story. Style and Genre * Bungie and Activision describe Destiny as a "shared world shooter," stating that the game really does not fit squarely into other genres such as FPS, RPG, or MMO. "Shared world shooter" means that the game can be played solo or in small groups, and player advancement does not necessarily rely on other players. * Destiny will feature a persistent, dynamic, online world that includes realistic changes of light and weather. * Destiny's story will unfold like a series of books and chapters. * Destiny will have several game modes. Bounty resembles a "raid" in a traditional MMO and successful bounties can result in rewards of weapons, armor, and items. Competitive multiplayer will occur as well, though players will have to voluntarily enter into it. * Music will be by Martin O'Donnell in collaboration with Michael Salvatori and Paul McCartney. * Bungie describes Destiny as resting on seven "pillars" essential to creating a great video game: ** A world players want to be in. ** A bunch of fun things to do. ** Rewards players care about. ** A new experience every night. ** Shared with other people. ** Enjoyable by all skill levels. ** Enjoyable by the impatient and distracted. Gameplay Mechanics Please view our main article on Gameplay. Characters and Species Please view the following articles for more information: * Species * Factions Locations Please view the following articles for more information: * Locations Vehicles, Weapons, and Armor Please view the following articles for more information: * Vehicles * Weapons * Armor Pre-Announcement Information from Third Parties Please view our disambiguation page for pre-announcement information from third parties. Trivia *''Destiny'' was teased in Bungie's game Halo 3: ODST, over three years before Destiny's official announcement. Former Bungie employee Vic DeLeon responded "IT'S FINALLY BEEN FOUND!" when a screenshot of the teaser surfaced online. *''Destiny'' is unconnected with Bungie's independent publishing venture Bungie Aerospace. *Podophobia Entertainment also registered the trademark "Be Brave". Whether this is going to be the name of the next game in the Destiny series, or a whole other project entirely, is unknown. Videos Official E3 2013 Destiny Trailer|E3 2013 Destiny Trailer Destiny Character Trailer|Character Trailer Destiny Gameplay Trailer - E3 2013|Gameplay Trailer File:Destiny Celebrates PS4's Launch|Destiny Celebrates PS4 Launch References de:Destiny es:Destiny Category:Universe Category:Franchise